LEMON The Love of a Dragon
by Amaya2203
Summary: When you love something this great, you stick with it forever


"Amaya~," the gruff voice of my husband purred. I grinned as his large muzzle came in contact with my womanhood. I moaned lightly as I tried to push the scaly beasts mouth away. He was stronger so he forced me down.

"Come on, Amaya! We've been trying to make a baby, remember? This is the perfect opportunity!" he said. I giggled a little as his tongue trailed my lingerie.

"So do you~?" He cutely said and I had no choice to answer.

"F-Fine! But remember, this is my first time, so be gentle!" I commanded in which he bobbed his head. "So we can start?" I nodded

He instantly ripped through my underwear-making me flush red and cover my privates. He drew out his large tongue and roughly rubbed it across my clitoris making me lightly moan.

"You like that?" He teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

He continued and rubbed it across again, this time his forked tongue will-every so often-poke my entrance. I laughed (along with some moans) as he dug his tongue into me, catching me by surprise. His pink and black tongue thrust in and out making me gasp in pain. I didn't expect such a thing to hurt this much!

His grin grew wider as it slipped out. "Your breasts are covered! May I do something about it?" I giggled at his question but nodded in agreement.

He gently slid his tongue through my shirt so slowly that I felt a wave of pleasure. He stopped to flick his tongue before forcefully removing the shirt and under garments. I sighed as my breasts bounced and settled. The remnants of my clothing were found elsewhere.

"Can I pleasure you now?" I groaned unhappily.

He thought for a second as he put a forked claw to his chin. "Fine, your lucky that I don't want to make you unhappy..."

"Wait, why are you so upset?" I was confused, wouldn't this please him? I wanted his sweet cum all over my mouth, his seed gliding down my throat as if it were surfing across waves.

"I want to pleasure you!" He reasoned.

"I want to pleasure you!" I contorted.

He chuckled a little before saying,"Okay, but only for a moment. Only."

I smiled, satisfied from his answer. I gestured for him to sit, which he did. I crawled over towards his slowly rising penis. My eyes were half shut as my body exploded with warmth, this is what I always dreamed of when I was younger.

I examined it only for a second, deciding how to pleasure him as he had such a large dick. I wrapped my arms around it and sucked on the tip. It already had overflowed with semen, that naughty dragon!

"Mm, this tastes good~," I said between my suckling. He twist his back as I put it in my mouth, barely keeping it in. He struggled for it not to slip out as well as keep in my mouth, but he couldn't, he trusted me to do so. My heart overwhelmed with joy as I tried my best to do as he wanted me to. I quickened as he groaned in absolute pleasure, he'd never experienced something like this since the time he attempted to masturbate. Finally, the time came. He roared as his cum overflowed my mouth making my eye go wide, it tasted great as well as the texture! I tried to keep all the cum in before I decided to have it spray over my nude body. I only wanted to please him, I didn't want to waste his love juices.

"Now it's my turn," he smirked as he looked down on my heated, fragile human body.

"Now," I managed to say,"what do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, he pushed me, with gentle force, to the ground making me think. This is going to be good my thoughts trailed on. Though, despite the thoughts of immense pleasure, it was quite the opposite. Though, I trusted him to be gentle, a dragon is way too big for a human women.

His thumbs spread my legs apart as he glared hungrily at my vagina. His body slowly descended downwards and his penis touched my pussy. Gently, his penis went into me. At first, I only felt a slight twinge of pain until I descended farther. I whimpered as I felt my walls begin to spread and stretch. Then, as if it could get any worse, he thrust. In and out it went as I nearly screamed in pain, clutching at the few sprouts of grass around me. His eyes looked troubled as he looked down, he only cared for me and cherished my presence. He sighed and decided to go slow until I got use to it, which a small smile did appear on my red face.

"T-Thank you," I said as he slowly thrust in and out while his penis had a mixture of my wet vagina along with the smear of blood. He nodded as he listened for my moans of pleasure. So far there was none, for I still bit my lip in pain. So far, I felt no pleasure at all, though my heart insisted I should along with my brain.

"Should I go slower?" He said as he waited for my reply. A short amount of time later I shook my head horizontally.

"Please go faster, please," I implored. He smiled in a sort of fretful way as I continued to clutch the dry vegetation that was in the area.

He continued once again, and as said, he went faster. This time I moaned hoping, in my head, that my surprising moans would give my husband his satisfaction.

Though, he continued to progress in speed. My thoughts were trailing on again, such as why is he going faster? or Please slow down. Except I knew I enjoyed it, the heated moment was blissful. This was no way equal to the pleasure of masturbation.

His thrusting became more powerful as his mind fogged, only wanting pleasure. Even if I had all this pleasure blown my way, I still managed to whimper as tears slowly trailed down my cheeks. I still managed to except the pain, even if it was worse than brushing your teeth after a long period of time, now that hurts (In real life). His mind began to cloud not being able to be penetrated by any material. He thrusted harder and harder, this time making me scream. Blood continued to cover his penis as if it were cloth. My walls seemed to break apart, but felt numb instead.

He groaned, roaring my name as his cum came out again, flooding my entrance, flooding so much it spilled out. Even if I was sore I still smiled as I watched his brain unclog and his plated chest heave from large gasps of air. My back fell to the ground as I took in sharp, heavy breaths. I enjoyed the feeling of the cum trailing downwards inside of me.

"I love you," We both managed to say as we exchanged loving gazes. He collapsed next to me and drooped his wing around me.

"I hope we have a baby," he sighed as he looked down at me, I was already asleep, the soft snores barely in his hearing range. He smiled and wrapped his tail around us, as he closed his eyes, thinking of the magical moments we just shared.

A/n: I know, I know, dragons and humans may not be able to produce offspring but this I fantasy!


End file.
